


let it shine

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, extreme dominant/submissive, internal ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: pet play, wall sex, desk sex, collars.





	let it shine

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

Jin shines on stage, in the magazines, and in person, his face lighting up even without makeup or Photoshop effects. All he has to do is smile.

He also shines on his knees, the rubies on his collar reflecting the dim light from the desk lamp that’s hanging by a thread on the edge of Yamapi’s executive desk. The laptop is safely in its case, but paperwork and office supplies scatter to the floor, making room for Jin to spread out on the finished mahogany.

When Master tells him to jump, he doesn’t look first.

Yamapi’s feet creak on the wood floor even without shoes, Jin’s shoulders visibly rising with the force of his deep breath. He’s waiting, bracing himself with both hands on the opposite edge of the desk and his ass in the air, arching like the cat he likes to pretend he is when he wears Yamapi’s collar.

A lone finger trails up Jin’s side, and like a cat he leans into it, rubbing his face against Yamapi’s hand when it gets that high. Yamapi’s heart aches; he’s been gone so long that his Jin is starved for affection, desperate for even the littlest touch, and Yamapi won’t deny him any longer.

Jin’s ass feels good in his hands, the flesh molding to his fingers as he squeezes and reacquaints himself with Jin’s body. Yamapi hovers over Jin’s back and slide both hands up the smooth skin, all the way up to his shoulders and back down again, being careful to avoid the collarbones as he fingers the smooth leather around Jin’s neck that symbolizes his ownership.

A deep rumble sounds from beneath him – his Jin’s purr. Yamapi’s hand automatically lifts to stroke his hair like it’s a reflex, and maybe it is. He has to fight to keep from touching Jin’s hair in public, even without the collar, anytime Jin makes a noise of contentment. And if the contentment isn’t provided by Yamapi, he also has to fight to keep down his seething jealousy.

Sometimes he thinks this relationship affects him more than Jin, but then he sees Jin grab at his bare neck on live TV and realizes he doesn’t know the half of what Jin’s feeling right now, laying dormant to Yamapi’s command. Jin told him once that he just _feels_ it, everything Yamapi does to him along with the weight of his voice, and that it got him off harder than anything.

Yamapi presses his lips to a shoulder blade and kisses the shudder that forms. His hand drops to Jin’s thighs and he gently pushes them apart, as far as they’ll go, drifting fingertips along the strained muscles and inhaling sharply at the way Jin whines.

Maybe this gets him off harder than anything, too.

He presses up against the desk, the bulge in his pants fitting neatly between the cheeks of Jin’s ass, tears off his shirt, and holds Jin in his arms. Any other time he would have made Jin undress him, going slowly and alternating each button with a kiss to his skin because Yamapi likes to be teased, but he hasn’t been able to think of anything for the past few weeks other than being close to him, booming for him to put on his collar and meet him in the office the second he walked in the door.

He hasn’t even kissed him properly yet, but that’s about to change. Purposely he bumps his pinky finger against Jin’s erection as he brings his hand up to Jin’s jaw, urging him to turn his head enough for Yamapi to lean over his shoulder and capture his mouth. It’s a kiss of equal dominance, the only part Jin can’t keep passive as he swirls his tongue around Yamapi’s just as fiercely, his breath wheezing out his nose.

It makes Yamapi embrace him tighter, grinding against his tailbone and cursing the existence of pants and the necessity of careful preparation. Though, as he drops trou and reaches into the desk drawer for the lube, he brushes his fingers between Jin’s legs, intending to tease, and discovers that he’s come ready.

“Jin,” he gasps, circling the lubricated rim that contracts under his touch. “Did you do this for me?”

“Yes,” Jin replies, his voice light and airy as he rubs his nose against Yamapi’s cheek. “I thought you would be pleased.”

Visions of Jin preparing himself flood Yamapi’s mind, face-down on his bed or on the couch with his knees up to his shoulders, fingers disappearing inside his body and struggling to stretch himself despite the awkward angle. Yamapi wishes he could have seen it, kicks himself for not taking the earlier flight, walking in mid-prep and seeing with his own eyes how his Jin gets ready for him.

“Next time, wait for me,” Yamapi scolds, lowering his palm to Jin’s ass with a piercing smack that echoes in his ears.

Jin moans. “I’m sorry, Tomohisa.”

Hearing his real name in that voice calms Yamapi down, returning his focus to the man bent over in front of him who’s trembling for his touch. He jabs his fingers pointedly inside Jin before lubing his cock, foregoing the condom because Jin likes the way it feels when Yamapi’s come leaks out of him after being taken like this.

He rests his chin on Jin’s shoulder as he grabs Jin by both hips and thrusts in, directing his resulting grunt into Jin’s ear because it gets him hotter. Instantly Jin pushes back against him and Yamapi’s very aware of how long it’s been, how long he’s made Jin wait and how badly he wants it as he more or less fucks himself on Yamapi’s cock and moans out loud at the way it burns.

Yamapi touches the collar without thinking, outlining both the top and bottom with single finger as he rolls his hips in tandem. He feels Jin’s Adam’s Apple rise and fall with his level of tension and rubs Jin’s throat, smiling at the way Jin stretches his neck to give him more access. His fingers trace along Jin’s jaw, his cheekbones, and his forehead leading to his hairline and the thick tresses of his hair, free of product the way Yamapi prefers it.

A particularly rough thrust has Jin crying out his name, making Yamapi feel even more powerful as his grip on Jin’s hair tightens and his mouth latches onto the back of Jin’s neck. He sucks along the sensitive skin as he fucks him harder, hitting him deeper and groaning at the way Jin’s muscles constrict around him when he grazes the right place.

Jin’s a moaning hot mess in his arms, smacking his palms against the edge of the desk like a cat pawing for something, and Yamapi’s tempted to order him to touch himself until he realizes that Jin’s scrambling to _hold on_. The desk legs scrape along the floor from the force of Yamapi’s thrusts, which only get stronger as Yamapi gets closer.

Besides, he likes to be the one to bring Jin off. His hand fits around Jin’s cock like it’s his own, tugging and twisting while Jin’s breathing quickens and his body tightens even more. Yamapi sucks harder on Jin’s neck as he struggles to push through the increasing resistance, snapping his hips and hoping he leaves a mark. It’s back far enough and close to the hairline, just above the collar, so nobody would know but them.

“Tomo,” Jin whimpers, and it’s a beautiful sound that has Yamapi fisting his cock and pressing his thumb into the slit.

“Come,” he orders, breathless, and the hand in Jin’s hair yanks _hard_ as Jin clamps down on him and spurts over his fingers.

It’s the scream that pushes him over the edge, leading him to thrust twice more before stilling. He wraps his arms around Jin and embraces him as they sway together, misplaced breaths tangling as Jin cranes his neck around for a lazy, sloppy kiss.

Yamapi’s fingers are on the collar when he’s fully aware again, only it’s more out of gratitude than possession this time. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you,” Jin replies, his body shaking as Yamapi lays him down on the surface of the desk and stretches out his legs.

This moan of Jin’s is from comfort, a low, rumbling sound that gives Yamapi a chill. Yamapi starts to turn away – to get a warm washcloth – and Jin grabs his arm, meeting his eyes with glazed-over ones and Yamapi can do nothing but lean down for another kiss, one that doesn’t want to end.

He ends up bringing Jin with him into the bathroom, setting him on the sink counter while he cleans him and smiling when he catches a glimpse of them in the mirror.

Now they’re shining together.


End file.
